


Лестница в небо

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: У него дома закатное солнце яркими цветами облизывает деревянные стены. У него дома стрекот сверчков. У него дома из окна видно луну и яркие звезды. У него дома пахнет зноем уходящего дня.У него дома невообразимо прекрасный он.Куроо возвращается снова и снова.





	Лестница в небо

**Author's Note:**

> Источником вдохновения послужила всего одна картинка.  
> https://sun1-16.userapi.com/c840620/v840620377/85dc1/6GwktZBvVhc.jpg
> 
> История получилась больше красивой, нежели грустной

У него дома закатное солнце яркими цветами облизывает деревянные стены. У него дома стрекот сверчков. У него дома из окна видно луну и яркие звезды. У него дома пахнет зноем уходящего дня. 

Куроо нашел этот дом давно, тогда, в очередную вылазку в лес он отбился от своих. Телефон подло сел, чувство ориентирования на местности позорно сбежало. Куроо не боялся – не так уж и далеко он от города. Просто немного раздражало, что никак не получается найти друзей. Он бродил, казалось, кругами, пока предзакатное солнце последними яркими всполохами освещало уходящий день. Куроо вышел на большую поляну – деревья будто расступились, освобождая место небольшому, деревянному дому с верандой. Тогда он и решил попросить о помощи: хотя бы просто зарядить телефон. Тогда он и познакомился с Акааши Кейджи.

У него дома пахнет чаем и свежими травами. У него дома пахнет корицей и сладостью свежей выпечки. У него дома тепло и уют. У него дома тишина и покой.

Куроо не знал, зачем вернулся. В первую встречу они едва ли перекинулись парой слов. Простая, смущённая просьба о помощи. Простая улыбка в ответ и: «Да, конечно, проходите». Простое и естественное: «Может чаю?» и логичное: «Меня зовут КурооТецуро», - на прощание. И почему-то с языка срывается: «До встречи».  
И правда, до встречи. Куроо не может выбросить этот дом и этого человека из головы. Он будто не от мира сего. Он будто из другой реальности. Теплой. Уютной. И такой притягательной. Куроо каждый день смотрит на отметку на гугл-картах – ее он сделал, как только вышел за порог, боялся, что иначе не найдет снова дорогу. Смотрит и переживает, что она исчезнет. На карте нет ни адреса, ни обозначения, что там кто-то живет. Просто поляна среди леса, не так уж и далеко от города. И дорога, дорога тоже есть.  
В следующий раз Куроо добирается намного быстрее и в сотни раз осознаннее.

У него дома запах распустившихся цветов и свежей травы. У него дома пение птиц. У него дома на стенах пляшут солнечные зайчики. У него дома снова пахнет чаем и свежей выпечкой. У него дома иная вселенная. У него дома невообразимо красивый он сам. 

Куроо медленно пьет чай, поверх чашки наблюдая за Акааши. От чая пахнет ягодами и травами, названия которых Куроо забыл сразу после того, как ему их озвучили. Все равно, он выпил бы любую гадость, лишь бы иметь возможность вот так, незаметно, исподтишка, наблюдать за Акааши. Рассматривать тонкие черты лица, светло-серые глаза, тонкие губы. Движения – плавные, гладкие, четко выверенные привычкой и бесконечными повторами. Ни одного лишнего жеста, пока он выбирает ягоды из лотков, ни одного лишнего взмаха, когда он отрывает листики мяты и кидает их в кружки. Ни одного лишнего шага, пока он несет кружки к столу и опускается на стул так грациозно, будто тело его ничего не весит.  
\- Вкусно? – спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Куроо делает еще глоток и отставляет кружку.  
\- Очень, - Куроо улыбается широко. Акааши только удовлетворённо вздыхает и тоже отпивает чай. На его лице – ни тени эмоций. В его глазах – самая прекрасная улыбка на свете. И Куроо кажется, что если он увидит ее на его лице, то ничто в мире не сравнится с этим моментом по важности. 

У него дома ночь заглядывает в окна. У него дома мягкий диван и пушистый ковер. У него дома в камине пляшет огонь. У него дома тепло, кажется, идет от самих стен. У него дома Куроо проводит больше времени, чем у себя. У него дома, почему-то, комфортнее молчать, чем говорить. 

Куроо сидит на ковре и кочергой ворошит бревна в камине. Смотрит на раскалившееся красное дерево, еще недавно такое прочное, а сейчас ударь чуть сильнее – распадется на кучу ярких оранжевых угольков. А позже и вовсе обратится в пепел. Акааши сидит на диване, смотрит на Куроо, на отсветы пламени на его голых руках, на невообразимую прическу – как только волосы могут торчать настолько вверх? – на согнутую спину, на широкие плечи, на шею и улыбается. Улыбается тихо, про себя. Только так он и умеет. Не думает ни о чем. Ни почему этот парень возвращается раз за разом, почему они толком не говорят ни о чем, когда он перестанет приходить и перестанет ли до того, как. Все это лишнее, все это пустое. Конечно, он ответит, если Акааши спросит. Вот только спросит ли?  
\- Еще чаю?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - Куроо оборачивается и освещает комнату широкой улыбкой. Он сидит напротив огня так что лицо его по большей части в тени. Но даже так можно увидеть блеск, свет, теплоту его взгляда. Акааши улыбается – мысленно, но всем естеством – в ответ и бредет на кухню. Куроо на мгновение видит это: бледное лицо с невообразимо красивыми тонкими чертами, на нем пляшут отсветы пламени – единственное освещение сейчас в комнате – и выражение меняется. Не внешние эмоции, внутренний свет тянется к огню. Серые глаза на мгновение вспыхивают ярким пламенем. Всего на долю секунды и черт побери, разве что-то может быть прекраснее в этом мире. Куроо отворачивается к камину – боясь, что показалось, боясь, что забудется, боясь, что память, безжалостная тварь, сотрет этот волшебный образ. Но даже спустя много лет, достаточно будет закрыть глаза и подумать об Акааши, чтобы подсознание услужливо подкинуло именно этот момент.

У него дома ветер свободно гуляет, проникая внутрь через открытые окна. У него дома ничто не мешает видеть бескрайнее небо и белые облака; зеленый густой лес. У него дома лестница в небо. Он сам так сказал.

Тогда Куроо пришел в очередной – тысячный? – раз и застал Акааши на диване на веранде. На его коленях свернулся незнакомый кот.  
\- Не знаю, откуда он взялся, - ответил на незаданный вопрос Акааши, почесывая пушистого незнакомца между ушами. – Просто пришел и остался.  
Прямо как Куроо: просто пришел. Вот только остаться Куроо так просто не мог.  
\- Сделать чаю?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - Акааши поднял взгляд на Куроо, прищурившись от яркого солнца, которое слепило даже в тени. Куча лишних движений, попытка вспомнить, что обычно добавлял Акааши, не дала результатов. Пришлось ограничиться только чайным пакетиком и ложкой сахара. Он замер в дверях, не спеша сразу выходить на веранду. Наслаждаясь моментом, когда он видит Акааши, а тот его нет. Кот все также, свернувшись калачиком, лежал на коленях. Тонкие пальцы медленно перебирали черную шерсть. И это казалось так естественно и правильно, как и все в этом доме. Как и все в этом мире, ограниченном кругом густого леса, с одним лишь выходом – проселочной дорогой.  
Тогда Куроо нестерпимо захотелось остаться. Тогда это желание давило изнутри, как никогда до.  
\- Тебе здесь не скучно? – он опустился рядом на диван, осторожно, стараясь не потревожить не то кота, не то расслабленного Акааши.  
\- Здесь хорошо.  
\- Да, но здесь же никого нет.  
\- Здесь есть ты.  
Куроо замер, не донеся кружку с чаем до губ. Почему ему так тяжело говорить с Акааши о чем угодно? О самых простых и незначительных вещах? Почему Акааши так легко и просто говорит подобное вслух? Эти слова для него ничего не значат? Только Куроо так бурно – сердце, успокойся, пожалуйста, - реагирует. Дыши, дыши. Прекрати так довольно улыбаться. Отвернись, не смотри. Он увидит, как ты счастлив. Как ты глупо, до одури счастлив.  
\- А как же город? Работа, учеба? Развлечения?  
\- Мне это не нужно, - без толики иронии или сомнения говорит Акааши, и Куроо ему верит.  
\- Тебе так нравится этот дом? – спрашивает он и понимает, насколько же это глупый вопрос. Ему самому безумно здесь нравится.  
\- Да. В этом доме есть лестница в небо.  
\- Лестница в небо? – Куроо вскидывается, вглядывается в лицо Акааши в поисках усмешки или издевки, но лицо Акааши такое же, как обычно: спокойное и невообразимо прекрасное.  
\- И где же она?  
\- Не знаю, но, когда найду, не будет человека счастливее меня, - Акааши тихонько треплет мурлычущего кота за ухом.  
В ту ночь, вернувшись домой, в маленькую квартирку – одна комната, вместо кухни – плитка и шкаф в углу, вместо кровати – свернутый футон, вместо камина – книжный шкаф, вместо мягкого ковра – обшарпанный ламинат, вместо веранды – небольшое окно, - Куроо долго будет вглядываться в небо. В тот его маленький кусочек, который можно рассмотреть среди высоток – его квартира еще и на первом этаже. В тот вечер, всматриваясь в непроглядную тьму того места, где должно быть небо и звезды, а луна даже если и взошла, надежно скрыта бетоном и стеклом небоскребов, Куроо подумал, что, если лестница в небо и есть, она точно в том доме. А в городе ее не найти. Да и нет смысла искать. Здесь даже полной грудью не вдохнуть, не остановиться ни на мгновение – течение жизни снесет, закрутит так, что не выплыть, не вырваться, не вздохнуть.

В его доме есть лестница в небо.

В следующий раз, подходя ближе, Куроо невольно оглядывается. Он верит Акааши, почему-то не может не верить. Если он так говорит, значит так оно и есть. Только Куроо не очень хочет, чтобы эту лестницу Акааши нашел слишком быстро.

У него дома за запахом трав уже не прячется запах лекарств. У него дома окна плотно закрыты, но все равно гуляют сквозняки. У него дома всегда растоплен камин так жарко, будто на улице не середина осени, а глубокая холодная зима. 

Акааши кутается в плед, по большей части сидит на диване и смотрит на огонь. Рядом кот, который так и не ушел, которому они так и не придумали имя. Куроо хотел предложить варианты, но, ему думалось, что он не имеет на это права. Все-таки кот теперь принадлежит Акааши. И вряд ли Куроо когда-то сможет вместо: «Как назовешь кота?» сказать: «Как назовем кота?». Так что и не стоит начинать.  
Акааши больше не готовит чай, Куроо выучил все травы и их сочетания. И хотя Акааши говорит, что вполне может сделать все сам, все-таки гость должен отдыхать, Куроо будет только смеяться в ответ и говорить, что эта практика ему потом пригодится. И тут же замирает. Когда потом? Когда Акааши рядом не будет? Когда он найдет? И почему он подумал об этом именно сейчас?  
Дыши. Прекрати так неистово биться. Дыши. Дыши. 

У него дома нет телевизора или радио. У него дома никогда не видно телефона, только ноутбук на столике в углу комнаты – всегда выключенный, когда Куроо приходит. У него дома куча книг. У него дома, почему-то, никогда не скучно. У него дома холодильник и полки всегда забиты едой – значит кто-то о нем все-таки заботится. 

Куроо больше не сидит перед камином, он сидит на диване, рядом с кутающимся в плед Акааши. Встает только иногда, подкинуть дров в камин – не остывай, нельзя, чтобы комната остывала, - и поворошить угли. Куроо никак не может открыть рот и попроситься остаться. Куроо болтает о всяких незначительных вещах или молчит.  
Акашии никак не может попросить его остаться. Акааши вообще не понимает: он боится того, что Куроо перестанет приходить до того, как, или боится, что не перестанет.  
Вместо слов Куроо двигает ладонь на диване и натыкается на чужие холодные пальцы.  
Вместо слов Акааши подвигается ближе и кладет голову ему на плечо.  
Вместо слов Куроо сжимает чужую ладонь.  
Вместо слов Акааши сжимает пальцы в ответ.  
Вместо эмоций отблески пламени пляшут на их лицах. И нет в мире людей счастливее.  
Акааши спит беспокойно, под горой одеял – Куроо задыхается от жары, Акааши холодный, как он может быть таким холодным. Куроо не спит, вслушивается в тяжелое, хриплое дыхание, сжимает чужие руки, чувствуя, как чужие же пальцы сводит нервный спазм. Акааши беспокойный во сне – настолько, насколько никогда не был в реальности. Акааши мечется, хватает ртом воздух, хрипит, сжимает пальцы так, что царапает чужое запястье. Куроо осторожно пристраивается рядом, обнимает нежно, стараясь не разбудить, но успокоить. 

У него дома слышен листопад. У него дома слышен стук дождя по стеклу. У него дома, в окно, видно тяжелые, серые тучи, через которые не могут пробиться яркие краски рассвета.

Куроо проснулся минут двадцать как и за все это время даже не пошевелился, не шелохнулся. Акааши рядом, спит спокойно, опаляя плечо дыханием. Его нога – на ногах Куроо. Его пальцы сжаты на запястье Куроо. Он будто боится, что Куроо может сбежать, исчезнуть. Может больше не появиться. Отпусти – и пропадет безвозвратно. У Куроо затекла спина, устали ноги и ему очень жарко под одеялами. Куроо так и будет лежать в одном положении, пока Акааши не проснется. Просто не захочет упускать момент. Разрывать прикосновения.  
Терять ощущение Акааши рядом. 

Пока Акааши не найдет свою лестницу в небо, Куроо будет рядом. 

В его доме почти не чувствуется запах трав. В его доме запах лекарств перекрыл все остальное. В его доме всегда жарко растоплен камин, как бы тепло не было за окном. В его доме постоянно работает обогреватель.

Куроо теперь сам открывает дверь: под ножкой дивана всегда есть запасной ключ. Куроо как-то спросил: «Зачем он там?», - «Чтобы другие могли войти если что».  
Куроо не спрашивает: «Если что?», Куроо вообще боится спрашивать хоть о чем-то. Акааши такое молчание воспринимает, как должное. Акааши никогда не просит Куроо остаться. Просто на прощание берет чужую руку в ладони и держит долго-долго. Но неизменно отпускает. Куроо остается все чаще – насколько позволяет та, другая жизнь. В душном городе с бешеным ритмом, с запахом выхлопных газов и без возможности смотреть на звезды ночью. Без Акааши.  
Куроо сидит на диване, тоже под пледом, обнимает Акааши и медленно водит пальцами по чужому плечу. Акааши смотрит на огонь, смотрит на то, как некогда сильное и прочное дерево обращается в прах. Куроо думает, что нет ничего на свете желаннее, чем поцеловать Акааши. И нет ничего не свете сложнее, чем решиться на это. Но он обязательно поцелует его. В следующий раз. Не разрушать же сейчас атмосферу.

В его доме нет его.

Дверь оказалась открыта. На полу – осколки разбитой чашки, той, из которой всегда пил Акааши. На полу – сухое пятно от разлитого чая. На полу – рассыпаны таблетки. И если уйти с кухни, все вроде бы как обычно: солнечный свет, лес шумит за окном, облака проплывают в небе. Только Акааши нет.  
Куроо все равно ждет. Ждет до заката. А когда солнце скрывается за горизонтом, берет плед с дивана и сидит на веранде, пока ночь не сменяется утром. Куроо ждет все выходные. Куроо не дожидается.  
Когда он приходит в следующий раз, дверь закрыта, ключа нет.  
Куроо обходит дом несколько раз, заглядывая во все окна, но внутри никого. И, кажется, решиться на поцелуй не было так страшно, как признаться себе, что Акааши больше нет нигде в этом мире. Куроо не справился с первым, как он может выдержать второе?  
Куроо сидит на веранде, смотрит на небо и думает, что это от солнца, которое слепит даже в тени, так сильно щиплет глаза. Старается проглотить спазм в горле. Старается снова нормально вдохнуть. Дыши. Дыши, дыши. Куроо бы закричал, но…

В его доме всегда тихо.

Спустя время ключ снова появляется под ножкой дивана.

В его доме пыль вьется в солнечных лучах. В его доме мебель закрыта чехлами. В его доме давно погасший камин. В его доме пахнет затхлостью. В его доме тепло, но уже неуютно. В его доме не скучно, но больно. Куроо сидит на диване на веранде и гладит свернувшегося на коленях кота. Акааши так и не дал ему имени, и Куроо его так никак и не назовет, хоть и заберет себе. Куроо смотрит в небо, стараясь рассмотреть лестницу, которую нашел Акааши. И надеется, что он на самом деле счастлив.


End file.
